Bath Robe
by Cherished Tenshi
Summary: In which Terra learns about the joys of bath robes, chocobo boxers and being hung-over, Aqua has a mean kick and gives out black eyes to horrible girlfriends, and Ven is sound asleep. Again. Fluff, slight Terra/Aqua, AU.


**A/N: A short, AU TerAqua fluff drabble. Might cheer you up if you're feeling down. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>~Bath Robe~<strong>

* * *

><p>Shuffling down the tiny stairs, Terra clutched the bathroom robe around his body tighter as Aqua smashed some things in the kitchen.<p>

There was a reason why Terra was glad Aqua was leaving for Oblivion University soon.

This was the reason.

Honestly, he had only come down for a quick cup of coffee.

_Really._

"_Terra!"_ Aqua's sing-song voice rang out from the kitchen, "have you seen my bra anywhere?" she finished, peering under a dirty saucepan as she hummed a cheerful song to herself. Terra _knew _that when Aqua did something like that, he was screwed.

The last time, he had a field day explaining to the Professor why his best friend (Axel, surprisingly enough) was limping around on a pair of clutches.

Aqua had a _bitch _of a kick when she needed to. _Especially _in high heels. They were like the shoes of hell, as if the Devil himself had decided to gift Aqua with the shoes. It didn't help that they were red.

Even if they did show off her _lovely _legs very well.

But he was getting off-topic. Long story short: he should act innocent, or else Aqua would strangle him.

She had a mean pair of hands when they needed to strangle as well.

Yes, she was more violent than the average woman. But when one compared her to Larxene, Aqua was like a holy angel sent from the heavens.

"_What _bra is it, honey?" Terra asked, creaking the door open slightly. The cold air blasted him immediately, and he cursed himself for turning off the heat to 'save energy'. Aqua was somehow texting her friend, flipping some pale pancakes in the ashen saucepan _and _chopping up some fruit for Terra's lunch at the same time. She was wearing her fluffy blue pajamas, and Terra didn't want to know how stupid he must have looked in his boxers. They had _chocobos _drinking _beer_, for Gaia's sake!

Aqua's moogle slippers squeaked when she turned towards him, "Oh, you know, the blue one. The one with lace and that giant white strain on it. Have you seen it anywhere?" she asked, shuffling back to the oven to turn the knob on. Instantly, the hot smell of delicious smoke wafted towards Terra's nose. He ran a numb hand over his messy brown hair (he _really _needed to comb it out soon), and rolled his shoulders.

Terra _had_ seen it, but Aqua might kill him if he told her that he had it underneath his pillow.

"No, sorry," he looked over at Aqua's back. There was a spilt in the material of her pyjamas, which showed off her beautiful shoulders that reminded him of fresh snow during the winter time.

"Hmm... you know, I think the twins are coming over later. Vanitas phoned earlier on," _earlier _on? Just how late had Terra decided to wake up this morning? He was normally a late raiser, but he was never so late so that other human beings had adequate time to feed themselves and look nice.

Just how _much _of that beer did he have last night? Okay, so he had had a drink-off with Axel... or was it Demyx? No, it was _Phillip_, surely? Or was it-

Damn it. His head was _killing _him, and the hyperactive twins were _not _going to help. Not to mention that his memories of last night were rather blurry... bit worse for wear.

He was going to have a word with Tifa and Cloud over how much beer he would be allowed to drink in the future.

"_God," _Terra groaned, leaning against the door to try to calm his splitting headache. It didn't work, "Of all the bloody days in the wonderful, vast year to come over, they choose _today_?"

"You're hung-over, aren't you," Aqua didn't even make it sound like a question; she _knew _that Terra was drunk. Him trying to kiss poor Leon – his _cousin_! – and Aerith (that hadn't gone down well with Zack) last night was enough evidence.

Not that Terra needed to know that.

"_No! _I'm just fine, honestly!" he said, raising his hands in a mock defeat sign. However, he quickly cradled his head in their large palms, "Just had a bit much last night..."

"That's the same as being _hung-over_, dear Terra," Aqua dead-panned. She checked the timer on the pancakes, and deftly flipped them over with one hand. The last time Terra had tried to do that, they had ended up on the ceiling.

"Is Ven still asleep?" Terra asked, referring to their companion upstairs. Ven, Ventus to give his full name, had been staying over at their flat until he managed to find his own home to live in. He had recently been dumped by his girlfriend (for being too 'hyper', apparently. Aqua had given her a black eye and then blamed it on the bar stool leg) and had been kicked out of the flat that the two of them had been living in, despite the fact that Ven was the one who had bought it. Since the three of them were childhood friends, Aqua had readily agreed to take him in until he found a home.

Terra didn't have much of a say, but he didn't mind the kind blond living in their home. At least they found someone who could do the cleaning.

"Yep. You know what he's like," Aqua giggled, smiling as the sunshine shined in through their musty window. Terra yawned and leaned back onto the wooden door again. It creaked under his weight.

"And I used to think that _Zidane _was bad," he said dryly, earning a laugh from Aqua. It sounded like the bells that sounded at the top of the clock tower every hour, and Terra loved the sound.

"Oh, you should see _Zack_ when he's on a roll. I almost had to break his arm to wake him up once," she laughed out loud at the memory, while Terra grimaced.

"Is that _any _way to treat your brother, Aqua?"

"_Nope!_ Anyway-" she started to pour herself some milk for a cup of tea, once the kettle had cooled down enough for her to hold it. The cup shaking slightly in her hands, she walked over to Terra and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks, "-Go and get some sleep. I'll bring up your water and; do you want anything else?" she took a slow, long drink of her tea, the hot liquid making her stomach warm with hunger. She gave Terra another quick kiss, this time on the lips.

"Um, some chocolate if you don't mind."

"You want the bar with Mickey's face on top?"

"Yeah. And, uh-"

"I'll bring Maleficent up, don't worry," Aqua tilted her head slightly, smiling warmly. It was moments like this that reminded Terra why he fell in love with a blue-haired, black-eye-giving, chocolate-bar bringer woman.

"...Thanks, Aqua," Terra blushed slightly, ducking his head down low as he tried to leave the room. The headache seemed to have gotten better, although it was still there.

"Aha-" Aqua grabbed his chin, forcing him to look around, "-I still have to tell you something."

Terra blinked in surprise, leaning in for a quick kiss, "What is it?" he asked once they had drew away from each other. Aqua grinned that too-happy smile of hers.

"As much as I love you, that bath robe _really _isn't that flattering," she said, with a sparkle in her eye. Terra looked down.

"Oh, _that_?"

"Yes, _that_," Aqua nodded.

A slow silence fell on them. Terra coughed.

"I see what you mean."

"I hope so."

"Uh..."

Aqua gently slapped him across the face playfully, leaning in to steal a quick kiss, "Go and get changed. The twins will be here shortly."

"But you just-"

"_After _we see Sora and Roxas."

Moaning, Terra grumbled up with the stairs with heavy steps while holding a hand over between his legs.

With Aqua, one always had to be on guard.


End file.
